yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kage Anoki
'First Name' Kage ' 'Last Name Anoki 'IMVU Name' ATrueKiller 'Nicknames' None 'Age' Ark 21 = 18 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6.1 'Weight' 153 'Blood type' 0+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Ark 21 You could call Kage lazy and the responce you would get is "So can I sleep now?" the fact is might as well be lazy he often sleeps time away or rather rest time away instead of doing anything else though Kage rarely sleeps around people he usealy just closes his eyes and relaxes to a state where it would seem like he is sleeping. Though he wont hesitate to help some one who needs it and as a result of always saving so much energy he has a energetic personality and is often pumped to do just about anything a moments whim. Kage enjoys at least a few activities, street ball, reading, cooking, boxing, walking, and playing with his dog mojo. Kage is of kind heart, and often looks out for others when he can, while he rarely has freinds that he considers close when he does make one he keeps his word as best as possible and is loyal and even though he usealy has the best of intentions in mind he can mess up pretty bad. This applies to meeting people as well Kage greets people ,no matter who they are, respectfully though he can easily mess up when greeting some one by either being to freindly or just being him as Kage is a little weird and he can offset people as he can be serious and sage like one second as well as goofy and immature the next. It takes a lot to upset him though when upset Kage does not like to solve his issues verbally he would rather beat the problem to death though this is a rare occurrence even more rare is for him to be so angry he loses sight of what is best or his own well being, though it is not to say that it is not something he will slip into accidentally his rage is simply rarely triggered because the events to trigger his anger them selves are rarely presented to him. Apperance Kage 4.jpg Kage 2.jpg kage 6.jpg Kage 5.jpg Kage has dark brown hair and even darker eyes, he has a focused gaze thick eye brows and hair that hangs slightly over his ears, and with his height and facial features he can appear to be in his twenties. Allignment A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. High school grade 17-18 Senior 'What district do you live in?' District two 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' 'Fighting Style' ' 'Boxing ''' '''Key points of boxing are as followed. *Stance- if done correctly the user leaves little of the upper body open even when strikeing, can move in all directions accelerate and decelerate and even change corse in a split second. This is done by standing on the balls of ones foot and keeping both feet and the same distance away from each other at all times this allows for sudden movements and by always haveing a slight bend at the knees one can move backward in a suddent burt and before fully landing push of again forward. By having both hands near the face and tucking the chin and turning the body one has coverd the face and upper body compleatly aside from the back and top of the head with out covering the eyes. *Punching- if done properly the user will always have his or her full body weight into a punch amd maximum reach with out haveing to lean forward which leaves one open and throws one of balence. This is done by "steping" the act of lifting your foot and seting it down a split second after a punch is released the "step" does not require a person to move forward just lifting the foot and bringing it down throws the weight into it for a stronger punch you simply step harder so even when hitting hard you do not lose speed. The second way to throw a punch is by "twisting" the action of twisting the hip and foot on the same side of a punch to put torqe and weight into it these are most compenly done during a hook or upper cut as well as a rear hand punch though these punches are stronger all manner of hooks and upper cuts leaves one open for a split second. The above is taken from experence but here is the sceince of putting full weight into a punch or "Kenetic linking" 'Chi Base' (Optional) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chi Form Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) isGouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life 'Weapon of Choice' none Allies/Enemies Ally: Mojo his husky pup. 'Background' Well Kage you could say didn't grow up its more like he was forced to sprout into adult hood. His father had left them both with out a word nor a trace, when he was around five years of age. His mother was always sickly though never to sickly to beat the crap out of him for being alive. Kage was a mistake to his mother a baby that should not have been born he had to quickly learn to tread lightly near his mother though in his elementary school year he was released from his mothers custody and adopted by a boxing coach new to (kasahanah). They got along well and Kage knew him by no other name than dad nor could he learn his name much of his new father was a mystery he was a boxing coach or so he was told though he did not teach at any schools and now awards were in the house to suggest he was very good. Though around seven Kage had became interested in the sport and one day begged for boxing to be taught to him until his voice ran horse. Eventualy this was granted and he was taught every day after school though his training was strange first starting off with strange excersizes as in starting off getting hit by metal plates eventually escalating to being hit by slow moving cars as he and his coach/father soon learned how quickly his body grew resistance to things and molded quickly to training. As well as being taught boxing Kage was never allowed to be a boy as his dad was always training him for the responsibilities of manhood and being a gentle man though the latter he never truely mastered. Though thins started to change when Kage was thirteen and allowed to enter matches. It is said the truth can only be hidden so long and fighting in illegal matches was where Kage learned the truth about his Dad how he was a knock out in the under world of under ground boxing and how he was tied into some unhealthy connections. Around the time Kage began to fight in matches his training also changed from thaat of physical to mental some time he was forced to miss days of school for a full day of mind breaking mental taining and while he waas not physicaly training his dad was slowly teaching him how to become stronger useing his chi. When Kage was accepted into a private school because of his grades he soon was able to see that his dad was doing somthing that could be troblesome. After every maatch or even during his dad would disapear and reapear with a broken arm or a busted knee it got so bad that he no longer was able to spar Kage. Kage soon learned that his doing well in boxing was the cause as people wanted it to make a name for them selves and some planed on doing it by their connections forcing others to throw fights. Around sixten his father was almost killed and Kage had his last fight leaveing his boxing abruptly though he never seaced to be facinated by it and always practiced and learned from his dad. His dad's relationship with him diminished as they both knew why he had quit though neither talked about it and since boxing had become apart of both of their lives it was hard not to bring it up during conversation eventualy Kage got to a point where his dad kicked him out with all the prize money he had earned leveing him with a few simple words."I have taught you how to be a man, how to fight, how to live and there is no more I can teach you though I wish you never stop learning as I have taught you all I can not all you are capible of you are on your own now." Kage had protested for a week before useing the money to buy a place to stay at. During that week he had turned eighteen and is finishing his last year of high school. PeakHuman System *100 Percent Muscle Usage The ability to use 100% of muscle mass increasing users strength. Variation ofPeak Human Strength and sub power of Body Supremacy. Users are able to completely use every muscle in their body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. Users can be overpowered by users of Supernatural Strength (Some users more easily than others, due to the varying levels of Supernatural Strength) *Is not Supernatural Strength *With extended use, using the full power of ones muscles would eventually burn them out completely. *When used carelessly, it can lead to someone breaking their own bones from the sheer pressure exerted by the muscles. *May accelerate lactic acid build-up, tiring the user faster. Peak Human Durability The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. A sub-power of Peak Human Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat and it would break, falling a couple of stories from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. *You would still be vulnerable to harm (e.g. explosions, gunshots, etc) *This ability is not superhuman *Taking a strike from a being with Supernatural Strength can still be severe 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen